El Suscriptor de YouTube CAP1
by batraciadeust
Summary: Gerlyn ha comenzado con su nuevo canal de YouTube, el cual poco a poco va creciendo. Ha cogido bastante confianza con uno de sus suscriptores, llamado James, que será el responsable de un desenlace de la historia inimaginable para ti, el lector/a, y para Gerlyn.


**EL SUSCRIPTOR**

 **DE YOUTUBE**

 **Escrito por:** batraciadeust

CAPÍTULO 1

Empezó su nuevo canal, sentado, rodeado de nuevos utensilios para empezar a grabar y aire radiante.

Todo estaba listo. Un escalofrío atravesó su cuerpo. ¿Tendría miedo a los comentarios de la gente que viera su primer video? … Claramente sí. Con unas gotas de sudor cubriéndole la frente al invadir el aire frío que entraba por la ventana comenzó a grabar. Su espalda chocó contra el respaldo de la silla, y se deslizó hasta sentirse cómodo. Empezó a hablar a la cámara con la esperanza de que pronto se le adaptaran los ojos a la excesiva luz colocada para que el futuro vídeo se viera en condiciones.

Con un movimiento brusco, la cámara dio un tirón hacia atrás, como si se tratara de un asiento en un parque de atracciones.

Unos discordantes sonidos crujientes procedían de la silla… éstos agitaron el micrófono… pensó que era normal, eso pasa por comprar una silla de segunda mano. Se levantó y observó que faltaba un tornillo importante. Por suerte lo encontró en el suelo, perdido entre una de las cinco patas con ruedas de la silla. Era fácil de poner, por lo que después de darle interminables vueltas al tornillo se volvió a sentar, esta vez, abrazado por el silencio.

Terminó de grabar, y seguidamente editó el vídeo, cortando las partes poco importantes y añadiendo algunos filtros y efectos.

No entendía cómo era posible, él nunca había editado ningún vídeo, sin embargo le había quedado justo como él quería, con la información del canal perfectamente explicada y, además, ¡tenía su gracia! Por lo tanto estaba orgulloso de su trabajo.

Ese mismo día por la tarde-noche, coincidió que un usuario de YouTube llamado JamesOTC vio su vídeo, y le gustó tanto que fue su primer suscriptor. Gerlyn, el creador del canal se entusiasmó al saber que alguien sabía de su existencia en YouTube. JamesOTC le escribió un comentario en el que ponía: "¡Hola Gerlyn! Me ha encantado el vídeo, llegarás muy alto, seguro. ¿Podríamos hablar por Facebook? Gracias."

Gerlyn no se lo pensó, le buscó en Facebook y le mandó una solicitud de amistad. Pensó que sería buena persona al querer conocerlo al apenas empezar en YouTube, por lo que empezaron a hablar.

Era un chico bastante simpático, pero, aún no sabía su nombre real ni su edad, por lo que dicidió preguntárselo. Resultó que JamesOTC se llamaba James en la vida real también, dijo que tenía 21 años, cumplidos hace una semana… -Qué casualidad. Yo también tengo 21 años, bueno, pero dentro de poco cumplo 22. –Dijo Gerlyn. Sí, su cumpleaños es el 25 de septiembre, y hoy es día 3.

Siguieron hablando durante toda la semana, sobre sus gustos y aficiones… había una amistad futura asegurada, pues, sus gustos eran exageradamente parecidos. A los dos les gustaba hacer skate, y tenían varios videojuegos con los que jugar juntos, por lo que Gerlyn sentía confianza en James. Ambos parecían felices, era como si estuvieran destinados a conocerse en persona, pues parecía una rápida pero buena amistad.

Ambos vivían en España, por lo que era fácil quedar para verse, siempre y cuando no estuvieran sus ciudades muy separadas. Resultó que James residía en Huesca, mientras Gerlyn vivía en Badajoz, por lo que no era fácil verse, peor igualmente no perdieron amistad.

Ya era sábado y Gerlyn tenía 4 suscriptores desde el vídeo introductor al canal que subió el lunes 3, eran pocos, pero no se desilusionó gracias a los pocos pero alegres comentarios recibidos sobre el vídeo. Gracias a esto Gerlyn decidió grabar otro vídeo, esta vez era un video-tutorial de cómo usar un programa llamado PaintTool SAI, ya que con él creó el logo del canal y los suscriptores le preguntaron que cómo lo había dibujado tan perfecto. ¡El nuevo canal de Gerlyn era todo un acierto!

 _FINAL DEL CAPÍTULO 1_


End file.
